Force Missle Warlock
A Force Missile Warlock has devoted himself to the study of one of the most basic, yet most useful and reliable applications of offensive magic ever created, the Magic Missile. As his mastery with it grows, he learns how to manipulate the very essence of the force of magic, blasting all who stand in his way with pure arcane energy while using it to avoid or deflect incoming blows. Entry Requirements: Skills: Knowledge (Arcana) 4 ranks, Spellcraft 8 ranks Invocations Known: Entropic Warding, Eldritch Blast Skill points gained per Level: 2 + Int modifier Class Skills: Bluff (Cha), Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Disguise (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (the planes) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), and Use Magic Device (Cha). Hit Die: d6 Level BAB Fort Ref Will Special Spells 1 +0 +0 +0 +2 Invoking, magic blast -- 2 +1 +0 +0 +3 Force shield +1 level of existing spellcasting class 3 +2 +1 +1 +3 Improved entropic warding -- 4 +3 +1 +1 +4 Overpowering blast +1 level of existing spellcasting class 5 +3 +1 +1 +4 Eldritch Missile -- Weapon and armor proficiencies A force missile warlock gains no new weapon or armor proficiencies. Invoking Add your full force missile warlock level to your warlock level to determine the the grades of invocations you can learn. Magic Blast (Sp) This invocation (Lesser, 4th; Eldritch Essence) allows you to change you eldritch blast into a magic blast. Inanimate objects are not damaged by this blast. Magic blast replaces the d6's of damage with 1d4 + your Force Missile Warlock level force damage per die replaced. (For example, a Warlock 5/Force Missile Warlock 3 would deal 3d4 + 9 force damage) Force Shield (Sp) At 2nd level a Force Missile Warlock has learned how to channel his blast into a deflective shield to protect himself. He can cast Shield as a spell-like ability as an immediate action, except it only has a duration of 1 round. After using this ability he must wait 2d4 rounds before using it again. At 4th level he must wait only 1d4 rounds. Improved Entropic Warding At 3rd level a Force Missile Warlock can use his growing mastery of force to increase the protection offered by his Entropic Warding. The miss chance granted by his Entropic Warding is 10% per Force Missile Warlock level. Overpowering Blast At 4th level a force missile warlock has learned to empower his eldritch blast, enabling it to better affect creatures that would otherwise shrug off his magic. Whenever he applies magic blast or eldritch missile (see below) to his eldritch blast he gains a +4 bonus to his caster level for the purposes of overcoming spell resistance. Eldritch Missile (Sp) This invocation (Greater, 5th; Blast Shape) allows you to split your eldritch blast into multiple eldritch missiles. Each die of damage becomes a separate missile, and can be targeted separately. These missile strike unerringly, even if the target is in melee combat or has less than total cover or total concealment. Specific parts of a creature can’t be singled out. A single missile can strike only one creature. You must designate targets before you check for spell resistance or roll for damage. These missiles can be stopped by anything that stops the spell magic missile. Any effects that require a save (such as Utterdark Blast) only affect a creature once, regardless of how many missiles hits it. Any effects that add damage can be applied to each missile, but if a single creature is hit with more than one missile they only take the extra damage once, instead of for each missile that strikes them.